chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Rose Wedding
At a wedding joining the House of Krey and the House of Morentelli, a personal squabble between some of the families turns deadly and blame is placed on a bystander. This simple disagreement quickly spiraled out of control and plunged two houses into war with a third. This whole event is set against the background of the House of Krey's claim to being able to field more than one dragon in the sky should they have the need. Until this point, their family had, at best, only one dragon that was large and healthy enough to be ridden in combat. *'Date:' 820 KR *'Location:' White Harbor , Barony of Vargoth, South Marches *'Persons Involved: 'Rickard Morentelli , Elyn Krey and Marshall Blackwell *'Outcome:' House Morentelli claimed vengence upon Marshall and the House of Blackwell. *'Followup:' Malwyd Massacre Narrative ''Setting In 820 KR , the event had been set and the players were in place. A wedding was to be held in the Barony of Vargoth announcing the union of the House of Krey and the House of Morentelli. The eldest son of Krey would marry a daughter of Morentelli - unifying the military power of the House of the Dragon and the economic might of the House of the Rose. Every barony in the south was represented at the wedding - if not out of respect for one house it was definitely out of fear of the other. It was a fairly-well kept secret that there was an odd love-triangle between Lord Mavryn's son, Marshall Blackwell , the unwed daughter of the House of Krey, Elyn Krey , and a son of the House of Morentelli, Rickard Morentelli. There was no secret that Rickard wished or was pushed towards Elyn. Every house in the South was trying to wed themselves with the House of Krey and Elyn was a Dragon Rider. She, however, favored Marshall - or so the rumors went. Marshall, however, favored another who was never revealed. This would not stop a daughter of the House of the Dragon as Elyn was a proud and stubborn woman who would not allow a man to spurn her advances. 'The Point''' While the wedding feast was well on its way to becoming THE social event of the year, the three found themselves embroiled in a heated argument on the battlements of the castle in the city of White Harbor. Richard, once again, attempted to profess his undying love for Elyn. She was ignored his advances and those of the other suitors who attempted to woo and seduce her. Sick and tired of all of the pathetic excuses for a potential husband, she marched up to Marshall Blackwell and informed him (and anyone near by) that she had chosen him as her husband. There was a gasp from the nearby guests and word quickly spread throughout the crowd. She ignored their whispers and informed Marshall that he needed to make their union known to her father, William Krey before the end of the wedding. Marshall, uneasy with the situation attempted to politely tell Elyn that he was not interested and let it slip that his affections were for another. He then quickly left the chamber and headed for somewhere more private. Elyn was known for her jealousy and went into a screaming fit - chasing after him. She demanded that Marshall tell her who he was in love with (so that she could kill the woman). Rather than point out the real target of his affections he gave the name of a daughter of the House of Borrath. He wasn't trying to start some squable between their two houses, rather he assumed that Elyn would not dare cause trouble with one of her father's greatest allies. The two had spent some time together at court and were seen together on occasion but there was no romantic connection - neither of them would have saught a match. Rickard, who eventually found the two, attempted to keep Elyn from starting a war with an opposing house (she pleged to kill the woman and feed her to her dragon). He tried to talk her down - by standing in her way. Marshall watched as Rickard's own temper got the better of him and he stood up to Elyn - demanding that she listen to him and accept his love. In the end, Rickart was dead by a single, well-placed, knife-thrust to the chest. Elyn would not deny that she killed the man but she knew her father would be enraged if he found out that she had killed someone during his favored son's wedding. To make matters worse - she killed a member of the family that this wedding had just bound them together. So she, to punish Marshall for refusing her advances, blamed him for Rickard's death and declared him a murderer. She went screaming through the halls how poor Rickard had come upon them as Marshall was attempting to force himself upon Elyn. The brave son of the House of Morentelli put himself between the two and Marshall stabbed him in a jealous rage. Morentelli had never liked the House of Blackwell and now had their excuse and, in their eyes, taken two steps closer to the House of Krey. They now had a common enemy in the upstart House who would attempt to rape their ally's daughter and murder their own son. Marshall removed himself from the wedding as quickly as possible, informing the others of his family that they should escape so as not to be held prisoner by the Krey's for the allegations against him. Notes The House of Morentelli would not suffer a grievous wound at the hands of the upstart of a March Baron, Lord Mavryn of House Blackwell , uncle to Lord Oberyn Blackwell. Category:Event/820 KR Category:Event/Morentelli Category:Event/Blackwell Category:Event/Krey Category:Event/South Marches Category:Event/Wedding Category:Event/820-829 KR Category:Event/Vargoth Category:820 KR Category:Morentelli Category:Blackwell Category:Krey Category:Event Category:Kargoth